The present disclosure relates in general to electronic image detection and/or recognition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methodologies for performing robust electronic face recognition using minimal user input.
The internet, and particularly social media/networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter, Flickr, Google Plus, and the like, have made it convenient for users to share photos of themselves and others online. These sites include features that allow a person who uploads a photo to label or “tag” people depicted in the photo. For example, Facebook includes functionality that allows users to locate a person who is present in a photo by clicking on the person's image in the photo and then typing a name of the person. Facebook further offers functionality to auto-complete the name based on other existing Facebook users. The user can repeat this process to locate and label each person within the photo. In this way, the user provides the standard input required for both face detection algorithms and face recognition algorithms. In general, face detection algorithms require an input of the number and location of faces present within an image, and face recognition algorithms require an input of the person label associated with each face object.
User experience (UX) involves a person's behaviors, attitudes, and emotions about using a particular product, system or service. UX includes the practical, experiential, meaningful and valuable aspects of human-computer interaction and product ownership. Additionally, UX includes a person's perceptions of system aspects such as utility, ease of use and efficiency. UX is impacted by the amount of information that a user is required to enter into a system in order to have that system perform a particular task.